Understanding
by Kyra2
Summary: Wufei comes to a realization


Pairings: 3x4, 2+5/5+2  
  
Warnings: silly, alternating POV's, yaoi, post-war, possible OOC  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine but that is not going to stop me from playing with them. Don't worry, you'll get them back in one piece!  
  
  
  
Drifting, floating weightless among the stars. It's so quiet, so peaceful. There is no pain here. There are no voices telling me how I failed them, no screams from those I've killed. There is just silence; cold, numbing silence.  
  
I wish I could stay here, but I know I cannot. The others will come for me eventually, dragging me back into that world of sound. They will never know what I feel out here.  
  
I will smile and laugh, go back to playing the joking idiot. But for now I will simply enjoy this moment of solitude.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The others sent me to get him. I suppose that I should be grateful for the opportunity to see what he is hiding. Yes, I know the prankster is just an act. Well, perhaps not entirely, he will never be morose and depressed, it is not in his nature, but he is not the fool that we have all taken him for. His bright smiles have drawn me to him but the shadows behind them are what got me hooked.  
  
Ahh, there it is, I open my mouth to shout and attract his attention..and stop.  
  
He is beautiful.  
  
My heart clenches at the sight before me. He is floating on his back in the center of the lake, the moon filtering down, making him seem to glow. The stars reflect in the water around him and his hair feathers all around his body. Never before have I seen something so truly stunning, so perfectly ethereal.  
  
Now I have a decision to make. Should I call out and force him to return to the house, or should I wait and watch, let him finish whatever he is doing.  
  
I choose to wait, just for a little while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He's watching me.  
  
Yes, I know he's there. It is impossible to sneak up on me, though I frequently allow the others to think that they have. It gives them a sense of accomplishment as well as protects my secrets, good for morale no matter how you look at it.  
  
Now I am forced to wonder, why is he just watching? Why hasn't he called out and hauled me back yet? What could he be thinking that is so enthralling as to prevent him from completing the task asked of him?  
  
I hold back a sigh, truth be told I am glad they sent him, If I had to choose who would see behind my mask I would have chosen the one who stands before me now. He will keep his peace, not go sharing what he has seen with anyone else. He may even have a decent conversation with me now. It would be nice to have someone to talk to as myself rather than as the fool I play.  
  
It is time to return now, if I wait any longer they will send somebody else and I don't want that to happen.  
  
I shift my weight, treading water and turning to look at him. I feel myself blushing, there is something in his eyes that I cannot quite place. It seems familiar and I realize that I have seen it in my own eyes when I look in the mirror.  
  
No time to think about that now, it is time to go in. I offer him a smile, a real one, not the manic grin that they have all become so used to.  
  
"We better get back, don't want them to think something has happened."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We had better get back, don't want them to think something has happened."  
  
His voice is so quiet, so sweet. I find that I can only nod wordlessly as I move forward to help him out of the water. That smile took my breath away, and the way he turned straight to me didn't help either.  
  
He dries off and slips on his clothing before turning to me with another of those incredible smiles and holds out his hand. With a smile of my own I take it and we walk back to the house. Just before we get there he releases me and slips into his mask, the wide grin springing into place with remarkable ease. His eyes sparkle wickedly as he looks over at me.  
  
"We'd better get in there. Q-man'll be out here in a moment and he's bound to know somethin's up."  
  
I sigh my agreement and take a breath, preparing for a world class rant. He reaches out, grabs my arm, and hauls me toward the house at his typical bouncing, breakneck pace.  
  
"Maxwell! Slow down and stop acting like a child!" I cannot help but grin at his lighthearted laugh and redoubled efforts. "That did not mean attempt to pull my arm off!"  
  
"But Wuffie, I thought you wanted to get back quicker!"  
  
"For the last time my name is WUFEI; not Wu-man, or Wu-babe, or Fei- dude, or Wuffiekins, or anything else your twisted mind can devise. And for sanities sake, let go!"  
  
I sincerely hope that he can hear the laughter behind my words as he drags me through the door and into the study where the others have congregated. Quatre glances up, gives us a small smile, and returns to cuddling with Trowa. Duo gives my arm one last tug before releasing me and bouncing over to pester Yuy and I have to fight back laughter at the look on Heero's face, he will never learn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre knows, I saw it in his eyes the moment we entered the room. It doesn't matter, he won't tell until we want him to. I happily focus my energies on irritating Heero. For some reason he still hasn't realized that his glare has no effect on me. Glancing over at Fei I realize, for the first time in years, I am truly, deeply happy.  
  
  
  
Notes: Okay, tell me what you think! Comments, criticisms, death threats...go right ahead, I can take it. 


End file.
